herofandomcom-20200223-history
Axel (Minecraft: Story Mode)
Axel is a supporting protagonist in Minecraft: Story Mode, first appearing in the 1st episode of Season 1, The Order of the Stone. He is a large and strong human who is known to be a prankster and is one of Jesse’s best friends. He is voiced by Brian Posehn. Personality Axel is goofy, impulsive, slightly cowardly at first, and loyal. He is mischievous and enjoys pulling pranks, as shown when he first appears, scaring Jesse, Olivia and Reuben by putting on a Creeper mask and jumping out at them. He is very loyal and protective of his friends, a shown whenever they're threatened, he is fast to defend them. At first, he holds a grudge against Lukas and argues with him, even to the point of insulting him at least twice, but he later accepts him into their group. Axel is a kleptomaniac, as shown in Ivor's basement where he looks around and wants to steal things. He also has a selfless side, as shown when he finds out that the Wither Storms are following the amulet Gabriel gave Jesse, Axel takes it and leaves the group, so the Wither Storms will follow him instead of his friends, saying that he's tired of always being the selfish one. He acts as a source of comic relief throughout the game. History Background Axel was friends with Jesse for a long time. He also made friends with Olivia and Jesse's pet pig, Reuben. Their organization, Jesse's Gang, were rivals to Aiden's group, the Blaze Rods. Season 1 ''The Order of the Stone'' Axel first appears when he scares Jesse and Reuben by bursting out of the trapdoor, wearing a Creeper mask, and Reuben responds by angrily pushing him with his head. Quotes Gallery Jesse thumbnail.jpg|Axel with the rest of Jesse's Gang and Petra in the game's cover-art. Hadrian falling.jpg|Axel and the others watching as Jesse eliminates Hadrian. Trivia *There is a running gag in Episode 3 that involves Axel falling on top of Lukas. This happens four times. *Unlike his teammates, when Axel gains armor in Episode 4, it looks very similar to his original clothes, except with a slightly different texture and a helmet much like the one Magnus wore in the flashbacks in Episode 1. *In Episode 5 when getting involved in an argument between Ivor and some townspeople regarding his dangerous Lava House, at one point if Jesse remains silent, after he/she face palms, Axel will attempt to touch the lava pouring out of Ivor's house, only to be stopped by Olivia. As well as that, if Jesse tells the townspeople to leave Ivor's house standing, Axel will be seen celebrating by dancing. If Jesse let's the townspeople tear down Ivor's Lava House, Axel can be seen melodramatically falling onto his knees and supposedly weeping for a moment. *Axel counted as an anti-hero because he wanted to take stuff that didn't belong to him (stealing), scaring Jesse, Axel, and Reuben even though it was not nice, and even argued with Lukas up to the point of giving out a very hurtful insult toward him; nevertheless, he still fought on the side of good. **The very hurtful insult Axel gave out to Lukas was, “You're the only one wearing that stupid jacket”, with the latter responding by telling him to take that back. **However, over the course of the story, Axel gives up his anti-heroic actions, and becomes a much better person by the end of the series. Navigation Category:Adventurers Category:Minecraft Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Male Category:Tricksters Category:Thieves Category:Animal Kindness Category:Loyal Category:Famous Category:Arrogant Category:Warriors Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Brutes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Successful Category:Wrathful Category:Damsels Category:Supporters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sympathetic Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Comic Relief Category:Mischievous Category:Provoker Category:Fighter Category:Selfless Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Chaotic Good Category:Dimwits Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Anti Hero